disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Luz Noceda
|alias = Luz the Human Mija (by Camilla) |personality = Self-assured, eager, excitable, curious, kind, determined, outgoing, relentlessly loyal, imaginative, creative, expressive, confident |appearance = Slender, tan skin, short dark titian hair, hazel-brown eyes |occupation = Eda's apprentice |alignment = Good |affiliations = |goal = To become a witch |home = |family = Camilla Noceda (mother) |friends = Eda, King, Hooty, Willow, Gus |enemies = Amity Blight, Lilith |likes = Learning magic, the Boiling Isles, being a witch, The Good Witch Azura, making Anime music videos, reading fantasy novels, the rain |dislikes = Reality Check Summer Camp |powers = Magic |paraphernalia = |fate = |quote = }} Luz Noceda is the main protagonist of the animated series The Owl House. Background She is a self-assured teenage human girl, who accidentally stumbles upon a portal that transports her to the Boiling Isles. Upon arrival, Luz decides to make her dream of becoming a witch come true. This proves to be difficult due to Luz's lack of magical abilities as well as the local town's demons being very prejudiced towards humans which forces her to hide her real identity. She befriends a rebellious witch named Eda, and becomes her apprentice. Physical appearance Luz is a Dominican-American fourteen-year-old girl with tan skin, dark titian hair, and hazel-brown eyes. Her clothing consists of a pair of black earrings, a white-and-purple hoodie with cat ears attached to the hood, short jean-shorts, dark gray leggings, and a pair of white slip-on shoes. Her nightwear consists of a grey sleeveless top, purple shorts with an orange moon and star, and white-and-indigo socks. Powers and abilities *'Magic:' Since Luz lacks any natural magical abilities and has no magic sac attached to her heart, she had to learn magic a different way. In "The Intruder" she learns that when casting the Spell Circle there is a pattern that needs to be included, which can be seen for a brief moment. By drawing the specific pattern within the circle and giving it a tap she can cast spells. The intensity of the spell depends on the size of the circle. **'Light spell:' Creates an illuminating orb of light and is the first spell Luz learns.To cast this spell, she needs to draw a large triangle in the spell circle with a smaller triangle and circle on top. Down the middle a long line with two smaller lines across, side by side in the triangle. Relationships Eda Luz admires Eda. Upon first meeting, she was immediately awestruck by her appearance and personality and believed that she was the greatest person ever. Since being taken under her wing, Luz has voiced nothing, but pleasure and appreciation for her, borderlining on infatuation. In "The Intruder", she excitedly states that she wants to be like Eda whom she describes as being "magical, sassy and surprisingly foxy for her age". As the series progresses, Luz begins to see some of Eda's flaws, but unlike others, she does not hold them against her and instead wants to help her resolve some of them. To her, Eda is not just a teacher, but almost a surrogate mother of sorts. Luz has shown to not agree with some of Eda's wisdom and will sometimes rebel against her, but by the end of the episode, learns that she is just trying to protect her from making mistakes that she, presumably, has made in the past. In "Hooty's Moving Hassle", Luz is shown to be afraid of Eda's judgment and tries to stick to her rules so as not to be horribly punished. King Upon first sight, Luz immediately fell in love with King; treating him as a pet and adoring him for his cute appearance. Despite King being much older than Luz, Luz tends to treat him like a baby, which he does not seem to mind much. While she does see him as cute, she knows that he does have a cool side to him as well. She is very protective of him and his feelings and went out of her way to call out Amity Blight when she insulted him as seen in "Covention". King also acts as a confidant of sorts to Luz as she will voice her concerns to him whenever she is too nervous to tell Eda something. Luz will occasionally ask for King's advice, despite it not always being that great. Amity Blight Luz never intentionally wants to rival Amity, but their clashing personalities, as well as the constant rising situations, pushes her to challenge her behavior. Luz dislikes Amity's snobbish view of witches and wants to prove her wrong by showing that anyone is capable of mastering magical feats. However, Luz does not want to antagonize her and instead just wants her to accept her for who she is. In "Covention", it is implied that the two of them are beginning to reach an understanding of sorts. Gallery Trivia *Luz is of Hispanic descent. *Her name means "light" in Spanish and Portuguese. **It is also pronounced as "/luːz/ LOOZ". **"Noceda" sounds like "no ceda (pronounced /ˈnəʊsɛɪdə/ NOH-say-də)" or "no cede (pronounced /ˈnəʊseɪdɛ/ NOH-say-deh)", which is Spanish for "doesn't give in", which describes her feisty, determined spirit. **Together her name could simplistically mean "a light that does not go out". *Luz is named after Dana Terrace's friend, Luz Batista, who works as a story artist and consultant for the show. *In "A Lying Witch and a Warden", Luz states that she likes to edit anime clips to music. This implies that she is an Otaku, a person who is obsessed with Japanese culture, particularly anime. *Luz can flip her eyelids inside out. *Luz loves to stand in the rain. References External links *Luz Noceda on The Owl House Wiki Category:The Owl House characters Category:Animated characters Category:Disney characters Category:Females Category:TV Animation characters Category:Magic Users Category:Teenagers Category:Witches Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Students Category:Hispanic characters Category:American characters Category:Swordsmen